1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge device, and more particularly to a charge device that provides different charge current.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, new types of electronic device are being developed.
To increase convenience, various electronic devices are designed to be portable. Each portable devices comprises a rechargeable battery to provide power to the elements of the device. When the charge on the rechargeable battery is not low, the electronic device cannot work normally. Therefore, the rechargeable battery requires charging to ensure that the electronic device works normally.